


Il nuovo fisioterapista nell'ospedale

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard entra a lavorare in un nuovo ospedale e la persona con cui sembra essere più in sintonia di tutti è un neurologo con cui non ha mai nemmeno parlato nonostante si incontrino tutti i giorni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il nuovo fisioterapista nell'ospedale

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Fandom League challenge di Maridichallenge. Richard è un personaggio ideato dalla Yuppu.

L'ospedale in cui Richard era stato assunto non era molto grande e presto o tardi era abbastanza normale finire per incontrare tutti gli altri colleghi, fossero stati anche di reparti distanti quanto potevano essere fisioterapia e neurologia.  
Lavorava lì da appena due giorni quando riuscì a trovare quella che era apparentemente la sedia migliore della saletta relax dei medici, sistemata davanti alla finestra in modo di avere il sole dietro a scaldargli le spalle.  
Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, meditando che avrebbe anche potuto addormentarsi così, e li riaprì solo a sentire dei colleghi entrare in saletta e azzittirsi per un momento prima di riprendere a parlare tranquilli, prendendosi un caffè.  
Richard abbozzò un sorriso e gli fece un cenno, pensando che il momento di sorpresa fosse stato semplicemente perché ancora non lo conoscevano molto lì, e si rigirò la propria tazza di carta mezzo piena tra le mani, scaldandosele. Il chiacchiericcio dei colleghi però si abbassò persino di più quando entrò un altro dottore nella saletta.  
La prima cosa che Richard notò di lui fu il golfino dall'aria incredibilmente morbida e la cravatta rossa che spuntava dal colletto, e forse fu seguendo quella traiettoria che il suo sguardo finì per incrociare quello del collega, sorprendendosi quando l'uomo parve restio a distogliere subito lo sguardo da lui.  
Richard provò ad abbozzare un sorriso, sperando che fosse soltanto la curiosità per il nuovo arrivato e non che avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato o che gli fosse finita chissà come qualcosa in faccia o nei capelli. Il collega parve leggermente sorpreso del suo sorriso ma lo ricambiò, apparentemente più tranquillo, e si preparo un tè prima di andare a sedersi accanto a lui, immergendosi presto in un libro.  
Richard avrebbe voluto provare ad iniziare una conversazione ma se da un lato non gli andava di disturbarlo dall'altra arrivava persino a chiedersi se non fosse un primario o comunque qualcuno importante.  
La sua pausa finì prima che riuscisse a decidersi e allora mandò giù il proprio tè ormai freddo e si alzò, lasciando la saletta con un vago saluto. Riuscì presto a scordarsi dell'accaduto e dei colleghi, immergendosi nel proprio lavoro, salvo finire per ricordare tutto all'improvviso nel riconoscere alla fine del turno il dottore visto in precedenza là fermo davanti alla scrivania delle infermiere. Dovette fare uno sforzo per non dare alcun segnale di averlo visto - e di aver pensato come prima cosa che fosse incredibilmente affascinante nemmeno poche ore prima - e consegnò le proprie cartelle cliniche, sbrigando le ultime formalità prima di potersene tornare a casa.

Avrebbe forse anche dimenticato dell’accaduto se la scena coi colleghi nella saletta relax non si fosse ripetuta praticamente identica la mattina successiva, con tanto di dottore attraente e munito di libro che soffermava lo sguardo su di lui forse per qualche secondo di troppo prima di prendere e andare a sedersi ancora una volta accanto a lui. Richard avrebbe voluto provare a rompere il ghiaccio, chiedere magari scherzando se a sedersi lì avesse infranto qualche regola dell’ospedale, ma alla fine non gli disse niente, limitandosi a lanciargli occhiate di tanto in tanto, almeno finché l’uomo nel sollevare lo sguardo dal libro alla propria tazzina non lo scoprì intento a fissarlo. In quel preciso istante Richard sarebbe voluto sparire, inghiottito, ma si costrinse a sorridere appena, e con sua grande sorpresa l’altro uomo rispose a quel sorriso, rilassato, e bevve un sorso di tè prima di tornare a leggere come non ci fosse stato niente di strano in un collega intento a fissarlo a quella scarsa distanza.  
Il medico non diceva mai nulla né Richard gli chiedeva niente, ma trovarlo lì ogni giorno, riuscire ad avere quel suo mezzo sorriso, era abbastanza da diventare una piacevole routine per Richard, anche quando capitava che fosse l’altro ad arrivare per primo e prendersi la _sua_ sedia. Era Richard in quei giorni a sederglisi semplicemente accanto, sfruttando forse le volte in cui non erano soli per osservare da vicino dei particolari, come la velocità costante con cui girava le pagine, la forma delle sue dita, come veniva illuminata la sua figura dal sole alle spalle, come la luce passava tra i suoi capelli già bianchi, le rughe vicino ai suoi occhi che si accentuavano quando sollevava lo sguardo dal libro e ad incontrare il suo sguardo sorrideva. Era piacevole, lo faceva sentire tranquillo, e ben presto iniziò a desiderare di parlargli e conoscerlo meglio, di capire se fosse il tipo di persona che credeva e con cui sarebbe potuto essere amico o se tutto ciò fosse stato una specie di flirt e fosse stato interessato a qualcosa di diverso esattamente quanto Richard. Ovviamente non disse mai a nessuno della cotta che aveva preso per quello che aveva poi scoperto essere il primario di neurologia, nemmeno a quello che divenne presto lì il suo migliore amico, Marco, ma un giorno si decise a buttar lì di come fosse strano all’inizio il comportamento degli altri quando lo trovavano in pausa. Rimase a bocca aperta quando l’amico gli rispose tranquillamente che era dovuto al suo occupare la sedia che era stata occupata per gli ultimi quindici anni buoni dall’attuale primario di neurologia, sorprendendosi pure nell’intuire poi che nessuno glielo avesse detto fino a quel momento.  
Improvvisamente l’accaduto, così come le scelte di posto che effettuava sempre l’altro, presero un significato tutto nuovo e Richard accantonò il pensiero di chiedere finalmente al collega se volesse andare a prendere un caffè con lui, desiderando ormai soltanto di chiedere scusa in qualche modo se possibile.

Il medico apparve sorpreso nell’entrare nella saletta relax e non trovare Richard seduto al solito posto ma appoggiato al tavolino con le caraffe del caffè, apparentemente lì in attesa del suo arrivo. Richard si scostò appena quando il medico si diresse verso di lui per prepararsi il tè e finalmente si decise a rivolgergli la parola.  
“So che probabilmente suonerò stupido ma mi hanno detto solo oggi della sedia.” Partì, salvo capire quanto suonasse davvero stupido. “Del posto. Che quello dove sedevo di solito era il suo posto. E ora capisco le reazioni di tutti e mi dispiace per tutte le volte che mi guardava aspettando che mi spostassi e non capivo e restavo-” Si fermò nel vedere il medico sorridere e scuotere la testa.  
“Non è niente, lasci stare, solo la prego, mi dia del tu, così mi fa sentire ancora più vecchio.” Rise piano, e Richard sentì nonostante tutto una piccola morsa allo stomaco a sentirlo finalmente parlare e sapere finalmente come fosse la sua voce, per non parlare di come fosse vedere che sembrava gentile.  
“Solo se mi dai del tu anche tu?” Provò, abbozzando un sorriso, e si rilassò nel vedere l’uomo sorridergli ancora.  
“Katzar.” Si presentò tendendogli la mano, e Richard gliela strinse sentendo improvvisamente tutti i problemi scivolare via, e per un momento si chiese se non potesse invitarlo comunque invitare fuori a bere un caffè.  
“Richard.”  
“È un piacere conoscerti, finalmente. Ti andrebbe di andare a prendere un caffè fuori da qui? Magari in qualche luogo dove lo facciano meglio…” Propose con un sorriso il medico più anziano, e Richard rimase per un secondo senza parole, incredulo che l’invito fosse arrivato dall’altro.  
“Sì. Mi piacerebbe.” Annuì subito, ricambiando il sorriso.

Richard scoprì che Katzar aveva soltanto dieci anni più di lui e la cosa fu una sorpresa un po’ per entrambi visto che nonostante il viso di Richard fosse abbastanza giovanile i suoi capelli già completamente bianchi avevano fatto pensare a Katzar che li dividessero al massimo cinque anni. Richard scoprì che il medico era israeliano ma aveva passato molti anni a lavorare in Inghilterra prima di trasferirsi in America. E forse era così che gli era rimasto addosso l’accento che in qualche modo faceva venire voglia a Richard di sporgersi sopra il tavolino e baciarlo, anche se in tutta onestà il fisioterapista non era molto sicuro non dipendesse in buona parte anche dal suo sorriso e dai suoi modi di fare.  
Katzar aveva una passione per la letteratura, soprattutto di romanzetti senza troppe pretese che riuscissero a distrarlo dai problemi di tutti i giorni, e chissà come finirono a parlare di serie tv tratte da libri, continuando a chiacchierare anche mentre tornavano verso l’ospedale alla fine della loro pausa.  
Marco glielo lesse in faccia che la giornata era andata bene ad incontrarlo nei corridoi ore dopo ma nonostante tutte le domande Richard si rifiutò di parlare e dire chi fosse la persona capace di farlo apparire così contento e soddisfatto. Se non altro perché non gli pareva il caso di informare un’altra persona all’interno dello stesso ospedale del suo interesse per un collega e sarebbe stato ancora meno opportuno parlarne se mai fosse riuscito ad avere con Katzar il tipo di rapporto in cui sperava.  
Non rivide il neurologo fino al giorno dopo, quando si incrociarono nei corridoi alla mattina prima ancora che Richard iniziasse il proprio turno, scambiandosi un sorriso nel passarsi accanto prima di proseguire ognuno per la propria strada. Richard si prese un momento per sistemarsi una volta finiti gli appuntamenti della mattinata, cercando di presentarsi al proprio meglio nella saletta relax, contento di trovarvi Katzar - che apparentemente si ritirava lì sempre alla solita ora, durante gli orari dei pasti dei pazienti - già seduto sulla propria sedia e intento a leggere un libro. Il neurologo sollevò lo sguardo dalla propria lettura e nel vederlo sulla porta gli rivolse un sorriso, portando Richard a sentire uno dei piccoli morsi allo stomaco che da anni nessuno più riusciva a fargli provare.  
“Come va?”  
“Bene. A te?”  
“Bene.” Annuì Richard, preparandosi una tazza di tè con tutta calma, prima di notare che Katzar non aveva accanto al libro la propria tazza.  
“Vuoi un tè anche tu?” Provò dopo un momento, e Katzar sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo, sorpreso, prima di annuire appena con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Sì, grazie… il primo l’ho già finito.” Ammise con una breve risata, e Richard sorrise allegro, passandogli poi la tazzina mentre si sedeva con la propria accanto a lui, cercando di non badare troppo alla sensazione delle sue dita sulla sua mano.  
“Sei molto gentile.”  
“Ma ti pare.” Scrollò le spalle, rigirando piano il cucchiaino nel proprio tè.  
Stava ancora cercando qualche argomento con cui provare ad intavolare una conversazione quando un altro collega entrò nella saletta ed entrambi gli rivolsero un cenno mentre quello si dirigeva verso la piccola tv, prendendo il telecomando prima di lanciargli uno sguardo.  
“Disturbo?”  
“No no.” Rispose Katzar, tranquillo, e Richard scosse la testa, osservando lo schermo rimandare immagini di qualche programma di cucina. Forse avrebbe preferito rimanere solo con lui ma non riuscì a non notare lo sguardo interessato che Katzar rivolgeva allo schermo al momento piuttosto che al libro.  
“Cucini?”  
“Non mi dispiace, per la verità.” Ammise l’uomo con un mezzo sorriso, lanciandogli uno sguardo.  
“Nemmeno a me. Quando ho tempo.”  
“Il tuo pezzo forte?” Chiese il neurologo, guardando con tutta l’attenzione che prima dedicava alla tv e prima ancora al suo libro.  
“I dolci. Adoro farli.” Sorrise, piuttosto orgoglioso della cosa. Aveva spesso pensato che avrebbe persino potuto abbandonare medicina e darsi alla pasticceria, se solo la medicina non fosse stata il suo sogno. “Il tuo?”  
“Non sono sicuro di averne uno.” Ammise ridacchiando. “Forse le preparazioni con carne o pesce. Ma vengono veramente bene soprattutto se cucino per altri.” Aggiunse in tono confidenziale, ridacchiando piano.  
“Inviti spesso qualcuno a casa per fargli assaggiare?”  
“Non spesso, no. Dipende da quanto mi piacciono gli ospiti.” Rise, e per un momento Richard sperò veramente di poter essere un giorno di quegli ospiti che gli piacevano abbastanza da essere invitati a casa sua.

Non rispondere alle domande di Marco fu sempre più difficile col passare dei giorni e delle settimane ma Richard rimase deciso a non parlargli di chi fosse la persona per cui era ormai sicuro di avere una cotta. Era complicato non farglielo capire e non lasciarsi sfuggire nulla ma sapeva bene che sarebbe stata una pessima idea parlarne prima che succedesse mai qualcosa di serio, se mai fosse accaduto. E probabilmente sarebbe stata una pessima idea parlarne anche dopo.  
Ancora tra lui e Katzar non vi era niente di più che un qualche tipo di amicizia fatto di chiacchiere nella saletta relax, tazze di tè, un paio di pranzi nella mensa in sui si erano seduti _casualmente_ allo stesso tavolo, e i sorrisi che si scambiavano nel vedersi. Non era molto, davvero, ma Richard aveva la sensazione che Katzar potesse essere interessato a lui allo stesso modo in cui lui gli era interessato e se voleva poteva chiudere gli occhi e riuscire a visualizzare perfettamente il sorriso dell’altro uomo ed il modo in cui quel sorriso si trasferiva al suo sguardo e si vedevano di più le righe vicino ai suoi occhi e per lui già quella era una piccola gioia.

Richard sperava quotidianemente nell'ennesimo incontro con quello che Marco ormai chiamava affettuosamente "il qualcuno speciale" ma si sorprese nel trovare un giorno la saletta relax molto più affollata del solito con la maggior parte dei suoi colleghi che, approfittando della mancanza di emergenze e del momento in cui i pazienti in degenza mangiavano, guardavano la partita nella piccola tv piuttosto che andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare in mensa.  
Richard abbozzò un sorriso, cercando di celare il disappunto nel non vedere tra loro Katzar e nell’essere matematicamente sicuro di non poter certo passare del tempo da solo con lui quel giorno, e cercò se ci fosse qualche sedia libera, ritrovandosi invece a dover stare in piedi. Rimase fermo dietro ad uno degli affollati divani insieme ai colleghi arrivati troppo tardi per guadagnarsi un posto, e per qualche minuto riuscì persino a concentrarsi sull'incontro tra l'America e la Francia, almeno finché non iniziò a sentire sulla nuca la sensazione di essere osservato.  
Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso nel voltarsi e vedere Katzar intento a guardare proprio lui tra tutti, casualmente appoggiato con una spalla allo stipite della porta, le mani sprofondate nel camice bianco. Richard realizzò di essere forse fin troppo palese dopo una manciata di secondi spesi a guardare l'uomo e sorridergli a sua volta, dimentico e voltando le spalle alla partita e ai colleghi che per la verità nemmeno gli badavano né si erano accorti della presenza del primario. E allora, senza dire o fare altro, Katzar si scostò dalla porta e si allontanò dalla saletta. Richard rimase fermo per un paio di secondi, lanciando uno sguardo ai colleghi per vedere se nessuno avesse notato, prima di allontanarsi indisturbato tra il vociare scatenatosi per il primo gol subito dalla loro squadra.  
Katzar non era in vista da nessuna parte ma stranamente Richard ebbe la precisa idea di dove potesse essere andato e seguì il proprio intuito, raggiungendo l'ala dell'ospedale in cui vi era neurologia e bussando piano alla porta del primario.

Katzar aprì la porta e a vederlo abbozzò un sorriso, facendosi da parte in silenzio per farlo entrare, e nessuno dei due parve sentire il bisogno di dire nulla mentre richiudeva la porta alle sue spalle guardandolo. In qualche modo davvero non c’era bisogno di parlare, forse anche perché se ci fossero stati dubbi sarebbero spariti davanti al modo in cui Richard l’aveva seguito e di fronte al modo in cui Katzar lo aveva guardato e poi accolto nel proprio studio. Non dissero niente e nessuno dei due fu certo di chi si fosse avvicinato per primo ma non era veramente importante, non quando finalmente Richard si ritrovò talmente vicino a lui da potersi sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle e Katzar si abbassò per baciarlo, sfiorandogli piano le labbra con le sue. Fu abbastanza da spingere Richard ad avvicinarglisi ancor di più, quasi aggrappandosi al suo camice nel provare ad approfondire il bacio. Le braccia del neurologo gli cinsero i fianchi, stringendolo, e l’uomo inclinò appena la testa per poter baciare Richard più facilmente, perso in quel bacio quanto lui.  
Nessuno dei due desiderava che tutto ciò finisse, che l’altro si spostasse o anche solo smettesse di baciarlo, felici di non aver frainteso i segnali che l’altro mandava, felici che l’altro fosse davvero incredibile come si erano immaginati.  
Richard gli cinse il collo, sentendosi quasi ritornare un ragazzino tra le sue braccia, e piano accarezzò i suoi capelli bianchi come aveva desiderato fare innumerevoli volte prima di allora, godendosi il modo in cui l’uomo gli accarezzava a sua volta la schiena.  
Continuarono a baciarsi a lungo, in silenzio, sentendosi pian piano sempre più desiderosi di sentire di più. Lentamente Richard lo spinse contro il bordo della scrivania e là Katzar si appoggiò, sospirando appena sulle sue labbra quando il più giovane spostò una mano da sopra le sue spalle e scese ad accarezzargli il petto, scendendo lentamente ancora più giù. Katzar gemette in anticipazione quando Richard raggiunse la cintura dei suoi pantaloni e si scostò appena dalle sue labbra per guardarlo negli occhi. Richard abbozzò un sorriso, accarezzandogli piano la nuca, e si occupò di slacciargli la cintura e aprirgli i pantaloni, facendo gemere l’uomo quando infilò la propria mano dentro la sua biancheria e gli strinse piano il sesso, masturbandolo per qualche momento prima di abbassarsi davanti a lui, guardandolo per un momento dal basso prima di sporgersi a leccare la sua erezione.  
Katzar gemette e gli passò le dita tra i capelli, eccitato.  
“Richard…” Lo chiamò piano, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento mentre l’uomo si occupava di leccarlo dalla base fino al glande quanto meglio poteva prima di prenderlo in bocca. “Richard…” Sospirò il neurologo, spingendogli incontro il bacino lentamente, e Richard si sentì incredibilmente lusingato dal sentire di poter far gemere così quell’uomo, di riuscire a portarlo a sospirare e chiamarlo con quel tono di voce eccitato e dolce.  
“Richard, voglio ricambiare…”  
La richiesta forse un po’ lo sorprese ma gli fece anche piacere e Richard si alzò con un mezzo sorriso, eccitato, riprendendo soltanto a masturbarlo.  
“Ok.”  
Katzar sorrise e si sporse a baciarlo ancora, accarezzandogli il viso e il collo.  
“Ci spostiamo sul divanetto?”  
Richard annuì e lo lasciò andare perché potessero spostarsi entrambi verso il corto divanetto in fondo all’ufficio, sdraiandosi l’uno accanto all’altro sul fianco. Lo faceva sentire bene poter stare così vicino a Katzar, poter poggiare la testa sul suo braccio e sentire le sue dita slacciare il laccio dei suoi pantaloni prima di infilarsi dentro i pantaloni leggeri e accarezzarlo, stringere la sua erezione come lui aveva fatto prima e come si affrettò a tornare a fare con un piccolo gemito.  
Ripresero a baciarsi in silenzio salvo per dei piccoli gemiti che gli sfuggivano di tanto in tanto e che cercavano di soffocare per non farsi sentire da fuori l’ufficio.  
“Mi piaci.” Mormorò Katzar tra i baci e Richard non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere felice a quelle parole, spingendo la fronte contro la sua, passando il pollice sul suo glande per vederlo rimanere un momento senza fiato.  
“Mi piaci anche tu…”  
“Richard…”  
Sentirsi chiamare dalla sua voce in un gemito a quel modo riuscì a portare Richard ancora più vicino al piacere e cercò di stringersi meglio contro di lui, spingendo una gamba tra le sue. Il suo movimento fece abbozzare un sorriso al neurologo e l’uomo si sporse a baciarlo ancora, trovandolo incredibilmente bello.  
Katzar fu il primo a raggiungere l’orgasmo, riversandosi nella sua mano con un gemito prolungato, e Richard sorrise appena, guardando la sua espressione persa come non potesse desiderare niente di meglio che impararne ogni particolare a memoria. L’uomo non riuscì a muoversi per una manciata di secondi, troppo sconvolto, e solo dopo di allora riprese a masturbarlo a sua volta, spingendosi a cercare un altro bacio.  
Richard si abbandonò a lui, spingendogli incontro il bacino, e cercò di soffocare i propri gemiti sulle sue labbra fino a riversarsi a sua volta nella mano dell’altro.  
Chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi, e si godette i baci di Katzar sul viso e sulla fronte prima di riuscire ad essere in grado di ricambiare.  
“A che ora finisce il tuo turno?”  
Richard ebbe bisogno di ancora qualche secondo prima di essere in grado di rispondere razionalmente.  
“Alle quattro. Il tuo?”  
“Alle cinque. Vorrei uscire con te.”  
Il fisioterapista riaprì gli occhi, sorpreso dalle sue parole, e dovette fare una certa fatica a non sorridere quasi stupidamente.  
“Mi piacerebbe. Stasera dici?”  
“Sì. O domani. Oppure e domani. Mi piacerebbe davvero.”  
“Potrebbero vederci.”  
“Potrebbero anche non pensar male.”  
“Vero.” Annuì, sporgendosi a baciarlo ancora con un mezzo sorriso.  
“E potrei anche cucinare per te.”  
Richard non riuscì più a trattenere il proprio sorriso a quello, accarezzandogli lentamente il collo. “Mi piacerebbe. Ci vediamo più tardi o ti aspetto?”  
“Come preferisci.” Mormorò Katzar, voltandosi appena per baciargli la mano.

Richard non dovette nemmeno pensarci molto per decidere di restare in ospedale nonostante la fine del turno, approfittandone per cambiarsi e darsi una sistemata prima di raggiungere ancora una volta l’ufficio di Katzar, bussando piano alla porta senza riuscire a non pensare che ora era decisamente diverso da che sapeva che l’uomo non solo ricambiava la sua attrazione ma apparentemente non voleva nemmeno che tutto si fermasse al sesso e non andasse oltre.  
Katzar lo fece entrare con un mezzo sorriso, aspettando solo che la porta fosse nuovamente chiusa per sporgersi a baciarlo. Si sarebbero persi in effusione come poche ore prima probabilmente se non avessero bussato ancora ed il neurologo si scusò, chiedendogli di mettersi comodo prima di andare ad occuparsi dei propri pazienti.  
Richard ne approfittò per guardarsi attorno, chiedendosi chi fosse la donna nella foto con Katzar che l’uomo teneva sopra la sua scrivania, osservando la laurea appesa al muro prima di andare a sedersi sul divano per rilassarsi. Lo faceva sentire bene essere lì, sapere che Katzar si fidava di lui abbastanza da lasciarlo lì da solo. La sua attenzione venne attratta da una macchia di luce sul soffitto e guardandola si perse a pensare alla sensazione delle labbra dell’uomo sulle sue, al modo in cui lo accarezzava, a quanto lo facesse stare bene passare il tempo con lui quando l’unica cosa che facevano era solo prendere un tè insieme, figurarsi quando si perdevano a baciarsi e si sentiva al centro del suo universo.  
Si addormentò senza neanche accorgersene per quanto era rilassato, risvegliandosi poco più di un’ora dopo al tocco delle dita di Katzar sulla propria guancia.  
“Ti ho fatto aspettare molto, mi dispiace…” Mormorò l’uomo, e Richard abbozzò un sorriso, sollevando una mano per ricambiare la carezza, facendolo sorridere a sua volta.  
“No, non importa.” Agitò appena una mano, sbadigliando, e forse si imbarazzò un po’ a vedere Katzar sorridere a metà tra il divertito e l’affettuoso mentre si risollevava. “Non me ne sono nemmeno accorto in realtà.” Ammise schiarendosi la voce, un po’ rimpiangendo forse l’allontanamento.  
“Ora sistemo tutto in fretta e poi ce ne andiamo se vuoi.” Annuì l’uomo, rilassato, e iniziò a togliersi il camice per lasciarlo lì.  
“Mi va, eccome.”  
Katzar sorrise a quella risposta e cercò di velocizzarsi nel ritirare i propri documenti da sopra la propria scrivania. “Vorresti rimanere a cena da me?” Chiese l’uomo, sollevando lo sguardo su di lui, e Richard annuì senza nemmeno doverci pensare, contento della proposta.  
“Sì. Decisamente sì.”  
“Forse danno anche la replica dell’incontro di oggi se ti interessa…” Ridacchiò piano il neurologo, prendendo la propria giacca.  
“Poi vediamo, magari c’è anche qualcosa di più interessante…” Buttò lì con un mezzo sorriso, alzandosi dal divanetto, e per quanto nell’uscire dall’ospedale fecero attenzione a non camminare troppo vicini, né ad essere troppo palesi, Richard dovette fare del proprio meglio per dissimulare nel passare accanto a Marco, sperando per il meglio nonostante il modo in cui gli occhi di quello si allargarono nel vederlo in compagnia di Katzar, probabilmente intuendo finalmente chi fosse la sua persona speciale.

Richard non aveva mai pensato a come potesse essere l’appartamento di Katzar ma se anche ci avesse provato non si sarebbe molto sorpreso a vederlo dato quanto l’ambiente rifletteva la personalità dell’uomo. Tutto aveva una nota di comfort e eleganza, dal divano comodo ma non troppo morbido alle librerie ricolme di libri, i mobili di legno chiaro e le enormi finestre che davano direttamente su un parco cittadino. In qualche modo l’ambiente della casa riuscì a mettere a suo agio Richard e a convincerlo che la serata sarebbe andata più che bene.  
Cercarono veramente la replica della partita in tv ma non passò molto prima che iniziassero ad ignorarla completamente tornando a baciarsi, stretti l’uno all’altro per quanto possibile da seduti, senza nemmeno il bisogno di parlare per riempire l’atmosfera, soltanto presi a baciarsi e accarezzarsi pian piano l’un l’altro il petto ed il viso. Non c’era più bisogno di sperare che nessuno li interrompesse e per la verità non c’era nemmeno l’urgenza di tornare a palparsi, sbottonarsi, o magari chiedere direttamente se ci si poteva spostare in camera. Dopo anni di appuntamenti non molto soddisfacenti o di persone che finivano in camera senza che fossero nemmeno interessate ad avere una possibilità di avere qualcosa di più improvvisamente Richard sentiva che con Katzar quello che era importante era lui e nient’altro.  
Si separarono soltanto quando iniziò ad essere ora di cena e Katzar cercò di convincerlo a mettersi comodo intanto che preparava, ma Richard non rimase sul divano più di un minuto o due prima di alzarsi per raggiungerlo, chiedendo se poteva aiutarlo. Katzar sorrise divertito e scosse la testa ma la verità era che anche lui al pari suo sperava di passare più tempo insieme e così non si oppose veramente, chiacchierando rilassato con lui mentre insieme cucinavano e preparavano poi la tavola.  
Passarono la cena a continuare a chiacchierare, tenendosi per mano sul tavolo per quanto possibile, tornando al più presto a sedersi sul divano per riprendere a baciarsi, persi come ragazzini, ritrovandosi però ad essere ben presto sempre più eccitati dalle carezze che si scambiavano. Cercarono di aspettare ma presto entrambi si ritrovarono a reagire sempre di più e allora Katzar prese le mani di Richard e le strinse per un momento prima di sollevarle per baciargli le dita.  
“Vorresti andare in camera?” Provò a proporre, e Richard annuì subito, sentendo anche lui la necessità di sentire ancora e meglio di quel pomeriggio come fosse il corpo di Katzar.  
Si lasciò guidare da lui in camera, cercando le sue labbra ancora e ancora mentre si spogliavano con tutta calma, cercando di scoprirsi l’un l’altro come fossero stati un territorio nuovo di cui volevano scoprire ogni più piccolo e nascosto angolino.  
Richard si separò appena da lui nello sbottonargli la camicia, per poterlo guardare meglio, e non riuscì ad impedirsi di leccarsi le labbra nel passare le mani sul suo petto nudo, aprendogli meglio la camicia prima di lasciarla scivolare lungo le sue braccia.  
“Sei bellissimo…”  
“Non quanto te.” Sorrise Katzar, lasciandolo fare e abbandonando la propria camicia su una sedia prima di sfilargli via la camicia a sua volta, tornando poi ad accarezzargli i fianchi, lasciando scivolare le mani sulla sua schiena.  
Ripresero a baciarsi, continuando a spogliarsi, e si sedettero sul letto finendo stesi come quel pomeriggio prima ancora di rendersene conto. Si premettero l’uno contro l’altro, gemendo e ritrovandosi persino più eccitati ora che potevano farlo senza vestiti a separarli, potendo sentire così completamente il corpo caldo dell’altro.  
“Ti voglio…” Gemette Katzar, spostandosi dalle sue labbra per baciargli la linea della mascella e scendere sul suo collo, eccitato.  
“Anche io.” Rispose vagamente senza fiato al primo morso dell’uomo. “Cosa preferisci?” Chiese accarezzandogli la nuca mentre sollevava il mento per lasciarlo fare.  
“È indifferente. Ma ti voglio, stasera, voglio sentirti in me…” Mormorò, tornando a sollevarsi per poterlo guardare negli occhi, e Richard annuì, aspettando che Katzar recuperasse lubrificante e preservativi per dedicarsi a prepararlo.  
Il pensiero di stare per fare sesso con lui per la prima volta era abbastanza da rendergli difficoltoso tenere il bacino fermo e non strusciarglisi contro, cercare di non accelerare troppo, ma gli ci volle molto poco per capire che Katzar a pari suo non doveva avere avuto rapporti passivi di recente e così cercò di tenersi a bada. Aspettò di sentirlo pronto prima di baciargli una spalla, provando a spostarsi, e Katzar capì al volo e si stese sulla pancia, lasciando che Richard si spostasse alle sue spalle e lo guidasse a sollevarsi.  
Richard gemette piano nello strofinare la propria erezione tra le sue natiche e si godette in qualche modo lusingato il modo in cui l’uomo gli si mosse incontro, impaziente di averlo, prima di sistemarsi contro di lui e penetrarlo con un lungo gemito.  
Iniziò a muoversi innanzitutto lentamente, godendosi la sensazione del suo corpo, il suo calore, la voce di Katzar che gli comunicava quanto anche lui lo apprezzasse, e il sentire i suoi muscoli tendersi sotto le proprie dita. Lentamente iniziarono a trovare un ritmo insieme, velocizzando le loro spinte. Richard si abbassò per baciargli la schiena, felice ed eccitato, gemendo quando Katzar si spinse incontro a lui con più forza, imprimendo un ritmo più serrato ai loro movimenti capace di portare entrambi a non riuscire più a tenere sotto controllo i loro gemiti.  
Katzar adorava quanto lui quello che facevano e avrebbe desiderato che Richard non si fermasse, che non rallentasse e non smettesse di stringergli i fianchi come faceva.  
L’orgasmo di Katzar arrivò d’improvviso, cogliendo entrambi di sorpresa, e l’uomo si ritrovò a faticare a restare sollevato dal materasso, le ginocchia che tremavano per l’intensità del piacere che provava. Richard gemette forte, quasi senza fiato a sentirlo stringersi attorno a sé, e non riuscì ad impedirsi di riprendere a muoversi quasi subito, prendendolo persino più velocemente di prima, così eccitato da essere consapevole di non poter durare ancora molto. Katzar mugolò forte a quello e se possibile cercò di sollevare meglio il bacino per lasciarlo fare, godendosi la sua foga come poche cose al mondo finché l’uomo non raggiunse l’orgasmo con un gemito roco, quasi crollandogli sulla schiena.

Richard sospirò, stanco ma soddisfatto, e strofinò piano il viso sulla spalla di Katzar, osservando il petto dell’uomo e le proprie dita che seguivano su di esso linee immaginarie. Generalmente non gli dispiacevano i peli e forse era stato un filo sorpreso a vedere che Katzar ne era privo sul petto ma ciò non aveva minimamente diminuito la sua attrattiva ai suoi occhi, né quanto peraltro lo trovasse perfetto. Socchiuse gli occhi, godendosi il calore del suo corpo contro il proprio, sotto le sue mani e sulla pelle dove Katzar lo accarezzava quasi pigramente. Adorava sentire il suo braccio attorno alle spalle quasi quanto adorava le sue dita intente ad accarezzare qualunque punto a cui riuscisse ad arrivare senza farlo spostare, che fosse il suo braccio o la sua testa. Sollevò appena la testa, abbozzando un sorriso quando Katzar abbassò lo sguardo su di lui e si sporse per quanto possibile a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Era la prima volta forse in tutta la vita che si ritrovava ad avere un rapporto con qualcuno che sembrasse più che felice nella propria vita anche solo a poterlo baciare e stringere. Si aggrappò a lui quando Katzar si mosse per voltarsi meglio e poterlo tornare ad abbracciare e ancora una volta quella sera si persero semplicemente a baciarsi, dimentichi di tutto il resto e senza nemmeno accorgersi del tempo che passava.  
Quando finalmente si accorsero di che ora segnasse la sveglia sul comodino era ormai decisamente tardi e il pensiero di allontanarsi da Katzar per tornarsene a casa ebbe un sapore tremendamente amaro. Nemmeno si accorse di stringersi di più al proprio uomo, cercando un ultimo bacio e un altro che decise dopo di quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo e ancora uno dopo, godendosi il modo in cui Katzar se lo stringeva contro, altrettanto restio a lasciarlo andare.  
“Perché non rimani a dormire?” Propose Katzar, baciandogli un bicipite, e Richard annuì piano.  
“Mi piacerebbe. Sei sicuro? Non è che-”  
“Più che sicuro, vorrei dormire con te.” Sorrise l’uomo, sporgendosi a baciarlo ancora, e Richard respirò profondamente, felice e sollevato di poter stare ancora lì con lui, e gli si accoccolò meglio contro.  
“Anche io…”

Richard aveva raggiunto il proprio reparto da appena una manciata di minuti quando venne affiancato da Marco.  
“Ieri ti ho visto uscire col dottor Peretz, sai? E sembravi allegro come poche altre volte.” Attaccò subito, osservandolo, e Richard sorrise appena continuando a sfogliare la propria lista pazienti.  
“Avevo avuto una buona giornata.”  
“Ahah. E sembri molto rilassato anche oggi.”  
“Ho dormito molto bene.” Rispose tranquillo, sorridendo forse appena di più, e rivolse uno sguardo all’amico quando quello non smise di fissarlo con la sua aria inquisitrice.  
“Non me la racconti giusta. E intanto penso di sapere cosa succede, sappilo.”  
Richard rise e scosse la testa mentre Marco si allontanava, non prima di aver gesticolato che l’avrebbe tenuto d’occhio.  
Procedette col lavoro della giornata come sempre, aspettando intimamente che la pausa pranzo arrivasse presto con la speranza di poter trovare Katzar e chiedergli se voleva pranzare insieme a lui.  
Quando bussarono alla sua porta dopo quello che doveva essere il suo ultimo appuntamento della mattinata Richard sospirò nell’andare ad aprire, sperando con tutto se stesso che non ci fosse qualche paziente che aveva bisogno di lui urgentemente. Sarebbe voluto dire saltare la pausa o doverla posticipare, perdendo così la possibilità di incontrarsi con Katzar.  
Si sorprese nel trovare proprio Katzar al di fuori della propria porta.  
“Pensavo di mandarti un messaggio, ma mi sono reso conto che tra una cosa e l’altra non ti ho chiesto il numero.” Ridacchiò piano il neurologo.  
Richard sorrise, felice di vederlo, e si affacciò nel corridoio per guardare se ci fosse nessuno prima di tirarlo dentro per il camice e poterlo baciare. Katzar sorrise sulle sue labbra, stringendogli i fianchi, baciandolo senza alcuna fretta di separarsi da lui.  
“Vuoi venire a pranzo? E darmi il tuo numero di telefono?” Propose tra i baci, rilassato, e Richard annuì felice, scostandosi giusto il tanto da poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
“Mi piacerebbe. E sulla seconda ci puoi contare.” Sorrise Richard, sporgendosi a cercare ancora un bacio, anche se nell’uscire poi nel corridoio gli venne in mente di accennare almeno della conversazione avuta quella mattina.  
“Credo che potrebbero iniziare a notare che passiamo il tempo insieme. Già ieri non siamo passati inosservati sembra.” Lo informò con un mezzo sorriso, sperando intimamente non fosse quel che avrebbe spinto l’uomo a decidere di allontanarsi da lui.  
Katzar non rispose subito ma si limitò a guardarlo in silenzio per qualche secondo prima.  
“Non vuol dire molto che passiamo il tempo insieme. E se anche, non stiamo facendo niente di male.” Sorrise appena.  
In qualche modo sentire che davvero non si preoccupava troppo delle chiacchiere dei colleghi, per quanto avesse detto anche di preferire aspettare a renderlo noto a tutti, fece rilassare Richard. Non si preoccupò molto nell’entrare nella mensa insieme a lui, parlandoci tranquillo mentre recuperavano il pranzo per poi prendere posto ad un tavolino appartato.  
C’era qualcosa di entusiasmante nel non dover più fingere di volersi sedere vicino all’altro semplicemente perché c’era un posto libero, o perlomeno di non doverlo fingere con Katzar. Amava poterci fare conversazione, il modo in cui l’uomo rideva piano quando lui diceva qualcosa di divertente, e ancora una volta si perse a guardare le rughe che si formavano ai lati dei suoi occhi quando sorrideva, accorgendosi di essere osservato soltanto quando era ormai a metà del proprio dolce.  
Abbozzò un sorriso in direzione di Marco, apparentemente impegnato a guardarlo dall’altro lato della sala da un pezzo, e non appenai loro occhi si incontrarono l’amico fece un gesto tra Richard e Katzar, probabilmente cercando conferme sul loro rapporto. Marco si bloccò di colpo però quando seguendo lo sguardo di Richard anche Katzar si voltò a sua volta a guardarlo. Non disse niente, né fece cenno di essere stato infastidito dalla sua attenzione, ma Marco decise di tornare a badare più che altro al proprio pranzo perdendosi così completamente il momento in cui Katzar spinse _casualmente_ una gamba contro quella di Richard.  
Richard cercò di non sorridere troppo a quella scena, comprendendo perfettamente il perché del gesto, e si limitò a spingere un po’ a sua volta il proprio stinco contro quello dell’altro uomo, senza riuscire a sollevare lo sguardo dal proprio dolce per paura di farsi cogliere dal neurologo a gongolare troppo, come se l’uomo non lo potesse vedere comunque benissimo.  
“Geloso?” Mormorò ridacchiando, prima di mettersi una forchettata di torta in bocca riuscendo finalmente a guardarlo, e si sorprese dell’intensità dello sguardo che Katzar gli rivolse.  
“No. O forse sì, un po’.” Rispose apparentemente tranquillo. “Ti spiace?” Aggiunse dopo un momento.  
“No.” Ridacchiò piano, sinceramente lusingato e forse eccitato a vedere che Katzar già desiderava essere l’unico ad avere occhi solo per lui, o forse almeno la sua attenzione, e che per quanto possibile cercava di reclamarlo come proprio. E in tutta sincerità non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto in quel momento alzarsi e andare con lui nel suo ufficio e occupare il resto della loro pausa pranzo a fargli capire che nessun altro esisteva, e già da parecchie settimane.  
“Vorresti segnare il mio numero?” Propose dopo qualche momento, e Katzar abbozzò un piccolo sorriso nel recuperare il proprio cellulare per segnarselo, finalmente più rilassato. Richard appoggiò la propria forchetta e allontanò da sé il vassoio, il tanto da potersi appoggiare coi gomiti al tavolino e sporgersi appena verso di lui.  
“Se poi mi fai uno squillo, così mi rimane il tuo numero e posso chiamarti per sapere se sei libero? O se ti va di venire a cena fuori.” Buttò lì mentre l’altro lasciava scivolare il cellulare nuovamente nella tasca del camice.  
“O se ti va di venire a cena da me?” Sorrise il più anziano, strofinando appena la gamba contro la sua sotto il tavolo.  
“Temo che si ripeterebbe come oggi e non me ne andrei via dopo cena…” Ridacchiò Richard, ma Katzar non sembrò affatto preoccupato dalla possibilità a giudicare dal sorriso che gli rivolse.  
“Non mi dispiacerebbe affatto se si ripetesse come ieri notte e tu non andassi via. Ero da tanto senza dormire così bene.”  
“Anche io.” Confessò, intimamente chiedendosi perché non potesse chiamarsi malato e staccare subito dal turno per passare del tempo con lui, o anche solo muovere la mano sul tavolino per prendere la sua.

Marco capì ben presto che fare domande a Richard della sua amicizia con Katzar non gli avrebbe fatto avere nessuna risposta soddisfacente e così smise presto di chiedere, anche se non prima di averlo informato di essere intimamente sicuro che loro due fossero in una relazione e di aspettare soltanto il giorno in cui l’avrebbero detto a tutti.  
Purtroppo per lui Richard e Katzar avevano deciso di aspettare almeno qualche mese prima di iniziare ad uscire un pochino più allo scoperto anche tra i colleghi, per quanto ciò non gli avesse impedito di uscire insieme a cena o anche solo a fare una passeggiata o a correre insieme la mattina, soprattutto dopo che Richard rimaneva a dormire dal neurologo. Tutto cambiò un pochino alla volta, con Richard che andava a cena da lui ormai almeno tre o quattro volte alla settimana senza mai andarsene via dopo, preferendo decisamente restare a dormire con lui. Pian piano le cose del fisioterapista iniziarono a prendere il loro posto in casa di Katzar senza che nessuno dei due ne facesse cenno o la trattasse apertamente come il grosso passo che entrambi ritenevano fosse, finché dopo sei mesi insieme e due settimane in cui Richard restò a dormire da lui tutte le notti Katzar non si decise a chiedergli di trasferirsi a casa sua.  
Marco intuì già solo a vederlo la mattina dopo che qualcosa di bello doveva essere successo e lo avvicinò non appena ebbero entrambi un minuto libero.  
“Hai l’aria felice e gongolante, sappilo.” Ridacchiò piano, dandogli una leggera gomitata.  
Richard non riuscì a non sorridere, annuendo mentre aspettava che fosse pronto il suo tè.  
“Lo sono. Mi trasferisco. Trasloco.” Spiegò, sinceramente entusiasta.  
“Oh? E dove? Aspetta, non dirmelo.” Rise l’altro, riempiendosi una tazza di caffè caldo. “Vai a fare il piccioncino con la tua persona speciale che io so chi è ma tu non vuoi dire chi è?” Scherzò ridendo, venendo colto completamente di sorpresa quando Richard invece di ridere confermò.  
“Cosa?”  
“Sì. Vado ad abitare col mio compagno.” Gli rivolse un gran sorriso, felice.  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì, ti pare che scherzo?” Ridacchiò Richard, prendendo le bustine di zucchero.  
“Era ora che facesse i seri!”  
“Siamo sempre stati seri.” Alzò un sopracciglio, perdendo forse un po’ il sorriso.  
“Beh non dite nemmeno in giro di stare insieme.” Gli fece notare.  
“Nessuno - a parte te - ce l’ha mai chiesto.”  
“Se qualcun altro a parte me ve lo chiedeste voi glielo direste?” Chiese guardandolo scettico, e per un momento a Richard non piacque molto dove sembrava voler andare a parare, ma in qualche modo Katzar scelse proprio quel momento per arrivare anche lui nella saletta relax, in realtà in cerca anche lui di un momento col partner.  
Calò il silenzio per un momento, da una parte perché Marco temeva di aver detto la cosa sbagliata, da un’altra perché Richard non era ben sicuro di quanto avesse sentito e come avrebbe reagito, e infine perché Katzar aveva sentito l’ultima frase e avendo intuito il contesto forse aveva sentito riaffiorare tutta la gelosia provata il primo giorno insieme quando aveva scoperto Marco a fissare Richard.  
Non disse nulla, riprendendo a muoverglisi incontro un paio di secondi dopo, mentre Marco abbozzava un sorriso e provava a salutarlo. Al dottore mancarono però totalmente le parole quando Katzar invece di limitarsi ad allungarsi verso l’acqua per il tè posò una mano sulla schiena di Richard e si sporse a baciargli l’angolo delle labbra.  
“Buongiorno, Rich. Dottore.” Salutò entrambi, facendo appena un cenno con la testa poi a Marco prima di prendere finalmente davvero l’acqua calda.  
Marco rimase a guardarli entrambi troppo sconvolto per dire niente, le mani strette attorno alla propria tazza di caffè, prima di mormorare una scusa e lasciare la saletta di fretta.  
“L’hai sconvolto.” Mormorò Richard senza riuscire a non sorridere, accarezzando il petto del compagno.  
“Almeno ora sa che stai con me.” Rispose pacifico Katzar, guardandolo con affetto prima di sporgersi a baciarlo sulle labbra nella solitudine della stanza.  
“Era per segnalare che stiamo insieme?”  
“Sembra essere servito.” Considerò il più anziano dei due, facendo ridacchiare l’altro.  
“Oh sì. Sei geloso?” Chiese, stuzzicandolo, un po’ anche perché desiderava veramente sentirglielo dire, sentirgli esprimere ancora che davvero temeva di perderlo e voleva fare qualcosa per continuare a tenerselo stretto giorno dopo giorno.  
“Come potrei non essere geloso dell’uomo che amo?” Mormorò Katzar, spingendo la fronte contro la sua, e Richard sorrise felice, sporgendosi ancora una volta a baciarlo.


End file.
